Love & Dance
by LoVe134
Summary: Korra has been accepted into a prestigious dance boarding school in New York. There she meets Asami, Mako and Bolin. They all instantly become friends. Korra becomes closest to Mako. Some girls in the school don't like that...Makorra
1. Chapter 1

**Korra POV**

I smiled.

I was standing in front of one of the best dancing campus' in New York.

I smiled even bigger remember what a great summer I had when I found out that I had gotten into Thayer Dance Boarding school.

I turned around to see my mom still sitting in her car waiting.

I waved and she honked in replied before driving off.

"Now or never" I whispered to myself.

I walked past the gates to see many people talking rushing to their dorms or just standing there waiting for someone who eventually found them and then they too were off.

I saw a bunch a girls walking n one direction.

I guessed they were going to the girls dormitories so I casually followed them.

And lucky me they were going to the dormitories.

Now all I needed was to find my dorm…

C4-that's what is said on the paper.

"Need help?"

I jumped not expecting anyone to talk to me so soon.

I turned around to see a girl with emerald colored eyes and black hair.

"Yeah I'm looking for dorm C4" I said.

"Well you can just follow me because that's my dorm too!" the girl said.

"By the way I'm Asami" she said.

"Korra" I replied with a smile.

…

"So you got accepted this summer?" Asami asked.

I nodded.

We were in our dorm-a nice little place.

1 double sized beds, pretty big bathroom, 2 desks, 2 closets, and a plasma screen TV.

"Well it's a great school…just watch out for some bitches" Asami said.

I nodded.

"Can I see your schedule?" she asked.

I shuffled through the pieces of papers I had gotten in the summer and handed her my schedule.

"Great news! I have 4 classes with you!" she said.

(**Bold**/_Italics _are classes they both have)

_**Period 1: Advanced Hip Hop [Studio 7]**_

**Period 2: Jazz [Studio 4]**

_**Period 3: Advanced Ballet [Studio 11]**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Period 4: Tap [Studio 2]**_

**Period 5: Ballroom dancing [Studio 18]**

**Period 6: Salsa [Studio 13]**

_**Period 7: Math [Classroom 151]**_

**Period 8: Advanced Reading/Writing [Classroom 201]**

"What about my other classes?" I asked panicking.

"Calm down I know just the people that can help" Asami said.

…

"We are standing in front of the boys dormitories…so I'm guessing these 'people' are guys" I stated.

"Look there they are!" Asami said pointing to two boys walking towards use.

One was buff and had curly brown hair and the same emerald eyes are Asami.

The other one was much more lean-but not stick skinny-had black spiked hair and the most amazing brown eyes I've seen.

I think they were amber.

"Hi I'm Korra" I introduced.

"I'm Mako and that is Bolin" the spiked hair boy said.

"Mako has 3 classes with you and Bolin has 2" Asami said.

"Great!" I said.

"So lunch?" I asked.

"Well you can eat anywhere on campus for lunch but you have to make it to your next class in time" Asami informed.

"Thanks…but I was talking about now, I'm hungry" I replied.

"I know this great sushi place not far from here!" Asami said.

…

"Aren't you gonna order?" I asked Mako.

"Nah, the idea of raw fish and rice doesn't appeal to me" he said.

"Not all sushi has raw fish" I stated.

"Yeah but I'm more of a red meat kinda person" he said.

I shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Korra was…interesting.

I mean she was opened and kind.

And I'll admit she was beautiful too.

And she had the most amazing cerulean eyes.

And they were so big and full of emotion.

"You could just get lost in them…

"So what are you guys? Best friends?" Korra asked.

"We're brothers" Bolin said.

Korra almost choked.

"Brothers?!" she yelled.

"Yeah and my best friends since…3rd grade" Asami said.

"But you guys look nothing a like!" she said.

* * *

**Korra POV**

These two _cannot _be brothers.

"Is that in a bad way?" Bolin asked.

"No, both of you guys are cute so I guess it doesn't really matter" I said.

"Flirting are ya?" Asami asked while wiggling your eyebrows.

"What?! No!" I yelled as they laughed.

* * *

**So I put up the story again, but added and changed some things. Please review I guess...and outfits on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra POV**

I smile at myself in the mirror.

My first dance outfit in one of the best schools in the country.

A white oversized 80's Crop Dance tee, black dance seat pants, white Converse and my hair was in a messy bun.

"Ready to get to your first class fellow dancer?" Asami asked coming up behind me.

Her outfit was similar to mine.

Red crop dance top that said 'Dance' across it, grey harem dance pants, red glitter low tops and her hair was in a high ponytail.

I nodded grabbing my stuff.

…

"Hey guys! I'm Sasha" the dance teacher said.

"I am only 2 years older than all you guys, so I do except songs with a few curse words in it…now who wants to dance first?" she asked.

So over the summer you're supposed make up a dance for hip hop and you dance it on the first day, it's not for a grade but it does help decide who would be best of your dance partner-of the opposite gender.

"How about you" she said.

I was pleading she wasn't looking at me.

"Korra is it?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Go!" Mako encouraged.

Asami and Bolin nodded.

I got up and walked to the front of the stage.

I took a deep breath when my music started.

( watch?v=i8MEUAlqdhE&list=PLiC3vJWrL7mv1bCnpZya7FUmObs FNQoIV)

I smiled as people threw shoes at me **(A/N: in dance they usually do this meaning your really good)**.

"That was awesome!" Asami said.

"Yeah you were great!" Mako said.

I smiled.

"Next?" Sasha asked.

Asami got up and walked up to the stage.

( watch?v=VHVo8PLmiEU&list=PLiC3vJWrL7mv1bCnpZya7FUmObs FNQoIV&index=9)

She got even _more _shoes than I got.

"You were really great" Bolin said.

"Yeah totally sexy!" I said with a small laugh.

A few more people went before Mako finally decided to go.

( watch?v=94_WTo-ZAGw&list=PLiC3vJWrL7mv1bCnpZya7FUmObs FNQoIV)

My jaw dropped.

He was _amazing! _

And I pretty sure some people threw both of their shoes.

"Oh my god Mako!" I said went he sat.

He smiled at me.

"That was awesome! Honestly never expected you to be that good" I said.

"Well I am full of surprises" he said and smiled.

I smiled back

"Bo you're up" Sasha said.

We turned back to the front to watch Bolin.

I think we just had a moment there.

( watch?v=daQjm7lEkDA&list=UU7q3xG8W3WfKXpAmB94bP6w)

Not a surprise that he got shoes thrown at him too.

"Well I saw some very amazing dancing today" she said.

I think she was looking at me.

I smiled.

"Now go get changed I will start pairing you guys up" Sasha said.

We all left the room.

"Is that how class is?" I asked.

Asami nodded.

"Well on the first day anyways" she said.

We walked out of the locker room to see Mako and Bolin waiting for us.

"Okay Korra Mako is in your next class so he'll walk you there" Asami stated.

I nodded.

"Later guys!" I said as Asami and Bolin walked away.

…

I was dressed in a black 3 quarter sleeve leotard, black capris dance tights, my jazz dancing shoes and my hair was in a high pony-tail.

"Okay today we will be starting our first routine, now you will watch us do the dance and we might be able to start practicing today" the dance teacher said.

( watch?v=_Qeby25y7Lo)

I couldn't wait to do the dance.

"Mako you have to be my partner for that" I said.

He smiled the nodded.

Some girl walked over to us.

"Hey Mako!" she said.

"Hey Kyra" Mako said.

"Wanna be my dance partner for the dance?" she asked.

I was kinda ready for him to go with her but what happened was not expected.

"Sorry but I'm already partners with Korra" he said.

I smiled.

But Kyra frowned.

"Maybe next time" Mako said.

She nodded and walked away.

"Thanks for not leaving me" I said.

He nodded.

"So shall we start?" the dance teacher said.

…

I was wearing a black leotard, white tights, a black wrap ballet skirt, black ballet shoes and my hair was in a bun.

Asami was wearing a red leotard, pink tights, white ballet wrap skirt, red ballet shoes and her hair was also in a bun.

"NOW! We will get to dancing right away! I suggest you do your best because you are going to get parts in the nutcracker!" the dance lady said.

I already don't like her.

"This is the first dance we always do, it's really annoying" Asami whispered to me.

"Are you two talking in my class?!" she yelled.

"Uh…no" I said quickly.

…

The rest of the day wasn't bad.

And I didn't see Kyra the rest of the day.

This school wasn't so bad.

* * *

**I would like to say something…you rude guests seriously need shut the fuck up and get the fuck out because no one gives 2 shits what yall gotta say! The day I deleted this story MakingMeBlush PM'ed me and said she didn't think our stories were a like-in fact she said she actually **_**liked **_**it! Don't believe me PM her yourself! My English teacher told me that people who make fun of others usually have self esteem issues themselves, so yall need to go check yourselves. And honestly someone who comes back to write a bad review about a story is just sad! I'm not saying that I can't get bad reviews but come on! The first time I put this up a get a bad review, and then the same people come back again with a bad review! Like do you not have a life? So I am saying this once and only once…RUDE GUESTS DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! DON'T COME BACK TO WRITE BAD REVIEWS, NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO READ THIS STORY! And as long as **_**one **_**person likes this story I'm still gonna write! **

**Anyways…**

**Please review (NO FLAMES) and link for outfits on my profile-oh and I don't own any of the dances in this chapter or any chapter-and I forgot I don't own Legend of Korra and the videos are on youtube so just put youtube and add the rest :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra POV**

I walked into hip hop class.

"Okay guys today you get your partners and then we start with our first dance!" Sasha said.

"Okay Asami you're with Bolin" Sasha said.

Asami and Bolin high fived.

"Rebecca with Dylan"

"Aaliyah with Ryan"

…

"Finally Korra and Mako" Sasha finished.

I looked over to Mako and smiled.

"Looks like were dancing partners" I said.

"Yup" he said popping the p.

I looked around and saw glares.

"I'm guessing that these girls really wanted to paired up with you" I said.

Mako shrugged.

"No big deal, they kinda do this all the time" he said.

I frowned.

"They're gonna hate me now?" I asked.

"No, they'll gonna get over it" he said.

I nodded.

Some girl came up to us.

"Hey Mako" she greeted.

Just great another girl that liked Mako.

"Hey Julie" he said.

She turned to me then smiled.

"Hi, you are probably Korra the new girl" Julie said.

I nodded with a smile-even though I didn't like her saying 'the new girl'.

"And you are Julie" I said.

She nodded.

"So do you like Mako like the other girls?" I asked.

Julie laughed.

"No! I'm his cousin's girlfriend" she said.

"Oh, so you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Not so far…no" she said with a smile.

"Oh Mako…" she said and turned back to Mako.

This gave me time to really look at her.

She had an inverted bob**(1)** and her hair was brown with a blonde tip dye, and she was obviously fit with her exposed flat stomach.

She had on a black racer track dance bra, camouflage dance pants, black Vans and a pair of leather fingerless gloves.

"Well I should go to my partner" Julie said.

"Bye Korra, nice meeting you!" she said.

"Bye!" I yelled.

…

"Now we are going to start the first part of the dance" Ms. Lexi.

Kyra the same girl from yesterday walked over to us again.

"So partners?" she said without even saying hi.

"Sorry Kyra but I told you yesterday that I'm Korra's partner for this dance" he said.

I smiled.

I couldn't believe he actually stayed with me.

"What are you smiling at?" she snapped.

"It's not like he'll be your partner next time" she added.

I frowned.

"Who said that? I'm pretty sure he's just saying that to spare your feelings" I said.

"Oh really?" Kyra said.

I opened my mouth.

"Come on Korra, let's go get ready to start the dance" Mako said dragging me over to the other side of the room.

"These girls," I said.

"they need to calm down it's not like your some sort of super star of something" I finished with a huff.

He chuckled.

"Well I am to them" he said.

I playfully hit him.

…

"Now go see the parts for the play" Miss Gord said.

We all slowly got up.

"Quickly!" she said and everyone scurried to the board.

**Odette/Odile**-Korra Monroe

**Prince Sigfried**-Mako Anderson

**The King**-Matt Robeson

**The Queen**-Asami Sato

**Von Rothbart**-Drake Miller

**Leading Swan 1**-Maragita Colson

**Leading Swan 2**-Diana McGovern

**Cygnet 1**-Patricia Lott

**Cygnet 2**-Amber Phelps

**Cygnet 3** -Raziah Parson

**Cygnet 4**-Susan Jones

**Pas De Deux**-Robbie Fente and Rachel McMore

**Benno**-Cameron Martinez

**Wolfgang**-Taylor Thomas

**Others are party guests. If any girl would like to be a background swan. **

"Now we shall get started immediately" Miss Gord said.

Again everyone made there way back to the center slowly.

"Immediately!" she hollered.

…

Mako and I had finished our reading/writing class and were about to meet Asami and Bolin at some ice cream place on campus.

I not knowing how to get there just followed Mako.

"How do you like this school so far?" he asked.

"Well my second day and I think I already have an enemy" I said.

"Kyra is not gonna do anything, she just get's jealous easily" Mako said.

"Well I don't really wanna get kicked out or anything like that because I had to kick some one's ass" I said.

Mako laughed.

"Might sound funny but I'm serious!" I said.

…

We had been waiting 10 minutes and Bolin and Asami still hadn't shown up.

"Looks like there not coming, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well I could give you a tour you know since you don't know any place on this campus" Mako suggested.

I nodded. "And I do know places on this campus!" I added.

…

It had actually been really fun.

I said seen the huge auditorium, best places to eat, places where most kids hung out, the main office building, the music hall, the most achieved hall-a place to see the kids that came here and became famous dancers-and then we saw the pool.

I mean this place had a pool!

"Today was really fun!" I said.

"Yeah" he said with a smile.

I heard some talking.

It was probably Asami on the phone or something.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow" I said.

He nodded.

"Tomorrow" he said.

I walked into the dorm to see that Asami was indeed on the phone.

She looked up at me.

"Hey Korra…" she started.

"How was your day with Mako?" she asked.

* * *

**That's it! Please review!**


End file.
